


Dorks.

by luckycharmz



Series: malec texting fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff without Plot, M/M, pictures attached, short and sweet, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: literally fluff without a damn plot.





	Dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> just some light humour because it’s late and all these short and cute ideas come to me after 1am.
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander: hiiii

Alexander: I miss you so much

Magnus: I miss you too, darling

Magnus: Are you alright?

Alexander: Why wouldn’t I be?

Alexander: I just looooove you so so much. Like a loooooot. 

Magnus: I see right through you Isabelle and, or Clarissa. 

Magnus: It would be a shame if the head of the institute found out you weren't working  

Alexander: We looooove you though 

[picture attached]

Magnus: Tell Alec I love him too. 

Alexander: AWWWW

Alexander: Okay, talk soon. Alec’s looking for his phone. 

Alexander: LOVE YOU !!!! ♥️

[...]

Alexander: Sorry for that ..

Magnus: Alexander? 

Alexander: The one and only I hope. 

Magnus: I found it cute. For a moment I thought it was you.

Alexander: Oh, you’d like if I talked to you like an excited little boy, huh?

Magnus: Asshole.

Magnus: You’re seriously no fun.  

Alexander: [picture attached]

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alexander: Iz took this the other day :)

Magnus: That’s not fair

Magnus: Look at the cutest pup in the world.. 

Alexander: Isn’t he? Such a good boy too. 

Magnus: Oh, yeah.. the one you’re holding is cute too. 

Alexander: Magnus... stop it..

Magnus: Blushing are we?

Magnus: I wanna get it framed. Look at you so cute and handsome.

Alexander: You’re one to talk. 

Alexander: I’ll message you soon?

Magnus: I loooooove you so much too. ;)

Alexander: Love you too, dork.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these short texting fics, lemme know if you do too!
> 
> always open to ideas from you guys!
> 
> love y’all!


End file.
